Sinister Six
by Spartan036
Summary: After Lelouch's victory, desperate times call for desperate measures as Cornelia gets her hand on a tesseract. She assembles a team of the most deadliest criminals to free the world but will this team survive the regime or better yet...themselves? After all, even villains have a hero in them but will it be enough to slay a demon?
1. Start of something sinister

The streets of New York city is sound for today as their friendly neighbor Spider-man aka Suzaku Kururugi patrols the streets with citizens cheering at his antics with his web-shooting abilities, a new breed of criminal has been on the streets and crimes escalate from hijackings and robberies to near destruction of the city. Meta-human abilities can be used in many ways even in crime and ever since the original Spider-man died, crime has been rampant. Thankfully another radioactive spider bit a student which was Suzaku, at first he found this power to be a little bit of an annoyance but he got used to it and used it for good though for his friend Lelouch...he became living electricity and pursued a dangerous life of crime in order to support his sister. Suzaku lands on a nearby gargoyle after his spidey-senses detected something nearby.

"Alright, thank for the money!" A static voice laughed and runs out of the bank. He is glowing blue with electricity sparking everywhere from his body but its covered by a black leather suit with armor on the shoulder. His face is covered by a leather mask with clear lenses.

"What's up, Electro!" Suzaku greeted as his former friend looks up and disengages his mask to reveal the sparks flying off of his head and his face made of pure electricity. Lelouch Lamprouge is dead, there is only Electro.

"Spider-man!" He yelled and shoots a lightning bolt at the wall-crawler but Suzaku shoots a web nearby and dodges the shot, Lelouch flies up towards him and phases in front of Suzaku. Suzaku kicks him away which causes Lelouch to drop the bag of money.

"No!" Lelouch cried as he flies down to grab the money but Suzaku shoots a web at him and drags himself towards Lelouch and punches him in the face. The former highschool student shakes his head in frustration and shoots Suzaku off of him, Suzaku crashes at a nearby ice skating ring which causes the skaters to flee at the site whil others are taking pictures. Suzaku gets up to hear Lelouch's laughter as he descends on him.

"Spiderman, come out and play!" He mockingly taunted him as he gets up.

"Jeez, Electro. I didn't know you could fly!" Suzaku playfully said to Lelouch which he laughs at.

"Well, I have other tricks up my sleeve!" Lelouch yelled and begins to absorb the pixels of the jumbo-tron and people's video cameras and gaming devices. The stream of pixels get on his hand and begins to form a stream, the stream begins to turn sharp and finally forms into a sword. He goes into sword stance and swings his sword at Suzaku who leaps out of the way and shoots a web at his face.

"Eww!" Lelouch cried as he tries to take it off of him in disgust, Suzaku runs towards him and slides underneath Lelouch then pins him down with webbing. Lelouch roars in rage and gives out an intense amount of electricity which causes the webbing to fry up though another part of electricity...it gives off heat. The ice underneath Lelouch begins to crack as he shoots more lightning strikes at Suzaku and finally hits him in the back.

"Got you!" He laughed as Suzaku gets up.

"You forgot to turn down the juice!" Suzaku advised as he knows that Lelouch has a short-temper.

"What do you mean!?" Lelouch yelled in anger but notices that the ice is cracking under him, it breaks apart and he falls into the water which causes him to short circuit. The boy slowly sinks in the water as his consciousness fades...

* * *

Lelouch.  


You wonder how did this happened, didn't you? How I became a freak of nature while my good'ole friend is all normal? Well it happened years ago...in the labs of Oscorp, in a field trip. I was friends with Suzaku alongside my sister Nunnaly, bullies wanted to get super powers in the labs and sent us three out because they threatened to expose the school of our embarrassing secrets. I tried to give them the serum but in order to hide the evidence of me telling authorities, they tossed me into pool of mutated electric eels, though I survived, I wasn't the same even Nunnaly.

A black ooze covered her as it finally takes over her face, she didn't refer to herself as I but we. Almost as if someone was with with her, something that wasn't human. Now you see why I'm like this, why I chose a life of crime...there's nothing to go back to nor protect. As my vision begins fade, I wonder if this is the peace I long waited for?

* * *

Suzaku watches the police reel Lelouch out of the water, he is injured but alive. They round him up in the paddy-wagon with another super-villain named Shocker aka Euphemia Shultz, the wall-crawler had brawls with the girl and was a bit tough because of those gauntlets that could fire concentrated vibrational air blasts. Lelouch is restrained by adamantium handcuffs that cover his hands to prevent him from shooting more electricity.

"Let me guess?" Euphemia asks.

"Spider-man." Lelouch growls at the sarcastic girl who chuckles.

"What's so funny?" He grimaced.

"Oh, its nothing...just the fact your temper is always the end of you." She begins to laugh out loud because Lelouch maybe intelligent and almost got Spidey, his anger was always the end of him.

"Your so lucky I'm restrained!" The boy yelled.

"Pfft," She snorted.

"How did you get arrested anyway?" Lelouch asks her.

"Oh yeah, failed heist which got my gauntlets taken away from me but I'll get them back." Euphemia replied to him as the van drives away to Ryker's maximum prison where the most dangerous criminals are taken too and the super-villains are among them.

"Real soon...heh, heh..."

* * *

Geass-verse.

Cornelia looks at the tesseract and with her Lelouch winning this should mean desperate times call for desperate measures, she learned that people from other realities are immune to the geass, probably because the geass doesn't exist there or something else because quantum physics doesn't make sense at all. She sighs as what she's going to do, she might regret.

"Mame, here's the list." A resistance soldier gives her a document, he just went to that other world. Cornelia opens the document.

**Rolo Octavius: Charged for endangerment of others, known to have mechanical tentacle arms and highly intelligent. Labeled as Doctor Octopus. **

**Kallen Cassidy: Serial killer, killed over 45 people and was infected by an alien symbiote. Labeled as and name given by herself as Carnage. **

**Lelouch Lamprouge: Posses manipulation of electricity after an accident, his body is made of %90 of electricity and power capabilities are unknown. Referred to as Electro. **

**Shirley Fenette: Uses a stolen flight device that could give off a magnetic field which causes her to fly. Referred to as Vultress. **

**Jeremiah Gutwald: Uses a high-tech suit stolen from Oscorp which gives him superhuman strength and endurance, the suit utilizes machine guns and has a rhino-like design thus earning him the title of Rhino. **

**Euphemia Shultz: Former engineer turned thief, uses makeshift gauntlets that fire a concentrated round vibrational air blasts which earned her the name because of the effects (like a shock-wave) Shocker. **

* * *

Ryker's island

Lelouch is escorted into his cell and they lock the door behind him, he hears laughter nearby and sticks his head out of the cell bar to see a feminine red figure with a demonic appearance held behind a wall of sound and he knows who it is.

"Oh for God's sake Kallen, just shut up!" He groaned because he had enough of her laughter.

"Hey, man. I could eat you for breakfast!" The homicidal killer yelled back at him.

"I'll give you indigestion!" Lelouch yelled back as sparks begin to fly.

"Would you two please be quiet, I'm trying to read." They look up towards the voice, above them is Rolo reading a book.

"Shut up, Rolo!" He yelled.

"Yeah, shut up doctor Calamari!" Kallen continued.

"Shut up!" Lelouch returned to her.

"You shut up!" Kallen replied as Shirley is in a cell across from them with Euphemia being her cellmate while Jeremiah is isolated in another one.

"This I gotta see..." Shirley chucked as she knows a fight is going to happen because she's going to escape soon due to the fact there's a handgun underneath her pillow and the vulture suit hidden which is attached to the springs while being covered by the mattress. Euphemia is reading a magazine and puts it down.

"Too bad it won't be a fight because they won't be coming out." Euphemia said as Jeremiah laughed at the two arguing with each other.

"Hey, you two!" He called as Lelouch and Kallen turn their attention to him.

"Why can't you two just make up and fuck!" Jeremiah mocked because they always argued like a married couple.

"SHUT UP, FATASS!" The pair yelled in unison as Rolo sighed.


	2. Set and ready

Lelouch leans on the wall of his cell with his mask covering his face, of course Nunnally is here somewhere but probably in solitary confinement after the shit she pulled back at time square. He hears Kallen's laugh again and grabs his pillow and covers his ears because its the most annoying thing to hear in the world. In her cell is Kallen killing a rat that somehow snuck into the room, the rat is cowering fear at the crazed woman. She whistles to get its attention.

"Come on, I won't hurt you~" The rat comes out underneath the pillow only for Kallen to transform her arm into a blade and impale it then rip it into pieces.

"Sucker!" She laughed as the symbiote does the same with her. On the top of her cell is Rolo who groans in irritation and simply stomps the ground as a sign for her to be quiet which she does. Across from her is Shirley who is busy reading a magazine and waiting for the right moment to strike and get out of this shit hole while Euphemia does pushups to stay fit, she does have a killer body after all. Next to her cell is Schnizel aka Mysterio who is cloaked in order to trick the guards into opening his cell though the camera's are equipped with an IR camera so he decloaks, his suit instead of the classic fish bowl look resembles more of the EVA helmet from halo and his eyes are seen underneath the clear visor. Next to him is Kanon Maldini aka Sandman who is bored out of his mind so he creates a sand castle.

"Hey Vultress!" Kanon called.

"What?" She asks from across the cells.

"When do we get out? I'm fucking bored as hell here!" He groaned as Shirley is a skilled escapist.

"All in the nick of time, Kanon. All in the nick of time..." Shirley grinned as she needs to get the attention of a security guard, meanwhile in her cell is Milly Ashford aka Black Cat who is getting out of prison soon while Cornelia aka Scorn, not so soon. Lelouch sits on his bed while looking outside and thinking about Nunnally or if she is still herself, she always wanted to be a journalist and stand up for the little guy but after that black stuff got on her, there's a slim chance of her having a normal life at all. He pulls out a piece of glass and sticks it out of his cell to look for her. He just sees of course Kallen, Nina Einstein aka Green Goblin, Anti-Venom and Screech. Of course this is the dangerous section where mutations or victims of mutations go to while the ordinary are in standard cells though Lelouch wonders if Nunnally counts as one.

"Nunnally?" Lelouch calls and hears someone.

"Big brother?" The voice replied as near Screech's cell is Nunnally though still has that black stuff over her. "Its me, Lelouch! Are you alright?" He asks as it appears she's fine though still not herself at all. "I'm fine but soon, we will destroy Spider-man!" She yelled with a demonic echo following her "Count me in Mom!" Kallen continued. Lelouch simply slides against the wall as she still is the same.

* * *

Geass universe 

Cornelia is under fire by the members of the resistance at her proposal of getting six super powered degenerates and killers, they are familiar with the original sinister six though most of the members are dead or retired like Kraven the hunter. "We cannot allow them to wreck havoc in our world! What happened to there Schnizel, he was Mysterio! Also, I don't they could be our magic bullets against Lelouch!" Villetta opposed as there is enough trouble already.

"He later went solo and isn't very keen on teamwork." Cornelia replied.

"And you replaced him with a walking bio-hazard and killing machine?" The tan girl replied.

"Trust me, I could get through them." The former princess answered.

"How?" A resistance member asks.

"These six are fighting for redemption and in every villain, there is a hero. Kallen for fighting for her sanity while Lelouch is doing it too, Rolo wants to be good for once while Jeremiah wants to live a normal life without being the Rhino. I could use heir intentions to help serve us." She explained.

"But how about Vultress and Shocker?" Another member asks Cornelia.

"They're going for money and we have the money to pay them." Cornelia answered as everyone gulps at her decision.

"You're our leader after all, so you call it whether or not." Gilbert said as he is loyal to her.

"Then it is settled, assemble the team and locate them."

* * *

Marvel universe. 

Rolo hoped to get out of his cell and maybe get a job at Oscorp or something, he has this great mind but he squandered it just to kill one man. The boy sighs as he finishes his book which is the Scarlett letter. Kallen on the other hand feels tired for some reason but not physically, it was mentally and the symbiote on her is a brain damaged one who could latch on to anything and she could control it. Something inside her is saying enough.

"Dammit, I don't feel like killing..." She cursed.

"Good! I hate your stupid monologues about murder!" Lelouch sarcastically replied as the serial killer slams her hands on the wall.

"I'm being serious!" Kallen yelled back at him only for an explosion to happen on the door. Resistance members are armed with guns with blue energy loaded on them for some reason, they first open Jeremiah cell. "Thanks-" The rhino suited man is shoot into vapor by the resistance member which causes the prisoners to panic. Shirley grabs the handgun from her pillow as they open her cell. She aims it at them and shoots but misses, the soldier takes aim and shoots her.

"What the hell are they doing!? Are they executing us!?" Lelouch yelled as his mask disengages and his fists begin to glow with electricity because he is ready for a fight and will defend Nunnally. A soldier opens the cell of Euphemia and throws a duffel bag at her which she opens to see her gauntlets and trademark Shocker mask, she looks up only to get shot. They open Kallen's cell which she maniacally laughs at.

"Did yourmommies forget to tell you not to aim weapons at women!?" She turns into her typical Carnage form and lunges towards him but gets shot while another opens Lelouch's cell. He shoots a blast of electricity which pushes him away.

"I must defend Nunnally!" He yelled as more electricity surges on his body. Lelouch shoots at more soldiers who are attacking the prison for the villains, he absorbs a static from a TV and forms his sword again. The boy swings his sword at them and takes out many as he could. As they retreat, he chuckles at their futile effort to kill him. Little does he know that a soldier is right behind him, he turns around to attack but he is too late. The only remaining one is Rolo as he "surrenders" to the armed men while they open his cell.

He commands his tentacle at a soldier and throws him over the balcony and slams another one towards his comrades. They begin to surround him with the former honor student putting up a fight. Finally, a soldier shoots him.

* * *

Geass universe 

A portal opens in the alley as (Marvel) Lelouch is thrown outside of it. He gets up and looks around his surroundings, the place looks like Japan but something about it feels different for some reason. Lelouch finds a jacket that appears to be reserved for him because of the tag on it, he puts it on and pulls up his hood to avoid being noticed by the police or someone else. He looks up at the jumbo-tron to see that the world is ruled by Britannia which raises his eyebrow because Britannia is Britain's old name from before. (Marvel) Lelouch continues to walk while his mask flips on so they can't see the electricity sparking. He sees a crowd people looking at something so he joins them...it is him.

"All hail emperor Lelouch!" The soldiers cheered as (Marvel) Lelouch's eyes turn wide.

"This is a dictatorship!" He exclaimed causing a soldier to hear him.

"Hey, he insulted our leaders rule!" The soldier yelled as his men get closet to him which he slowly backs away.

"Your coming with me!" He grabs (Marvel) Lelouch's arm which he growls in response. (Marvel) Lelouch charges his hand and throws a thunder punch at him and sends the soldier flying. The crowd notices and panics, (Marvel) Lelouch continues to run as it appears the portal has decreased his powers so he needs to find more of it. He sees a power supply which is the knightmare frame, he jumps on its back which the pilot reacts to try to him off of it but there is no use. (Marvel) Lelouch opens the cables as the parade gets closer but stops.

"What is the meaning of this!?" His counterpart yelled as his bodyguard gets in front.

"Okay vandal, step away from the knight-mare frame!" (CG) Jeremiah yelled at him. (Marvel) Lelouch doesn't listen at all so he bites the cords which sends electricity through his body and causes his mask to disengage to reveal his face. (CG) Lelouch attempts to use his geass but there is no effect, he looks at his eyes...and sees his own instead.

"Where the hell did he come from!?" A civilian cried.

"Great, we have a superhero that is going to save us." Another one sarcastically said. Rivalz is amongst them as he worriedly looks at his friends counterpart.

"Lelouch...? That voice..." Rivalz muttered as the emperor gets off of his podium.

"You better leave me alone..." (Marvel) Lelouch growled.

"Your not from here. Aren't you?" (CG) Lelouch asks him.

"Just please surrender and we cold have a talk, I have a proposal to make." The emperor continued.

"W-What is it?" The electric being asks.

"Join my side and together we could use this power for good!" (CG) Lelouch explained. (Marvel) Lelouch looks around his surroundings to see the people's miserable faces and their sorrow, some are angered while others yearn for hope. Faces of optimism who see a hero, this world doesn't have any. He sees a person getting arrested by a soldier and being beaten by one. (Marvel) Lelouch looks at him, he hasn't seen his face for a very long time and almost forgot it is him.

"This..." He muttered.

"What? Impressed by the world I created? We could help improve it!" (CG) Lelouch.

"This isn't a world anymore...this is a dictatorship!" (Marvel) Lelouch shoots a lightning bolt at a knight-mare frame which causes to explode in response, he then forms his pixel sword.

"And I will use this power against you for these people!" He spawns his pixel sword which he swings at towards him but (CG) Lelouch dodges at. (Marvel) Lelouch dashes to his left and flies up and shoots a lightning shot at him but misses. The Knight-mare frames shoot at him, (Marvel) Lelouch phases from left to right then forms electric whips and restrains it while he drains its electric energy to the point it becomes useless. The villain-turned unlikely hero's energy begins to glow brighter as the electricity wildly spreads everywhere. Soldiers shoots at him but since his body is made up of electricity, he simply absorbs it.

(Marvel) Lelouch flies up in the air and shoots at the soldiers even more.

"I Lelouch Lamprouge, demand you free these people!" He roared as his counterpart gets up. (CG) Lelouch activates his geass at him. The boy is frozen by the power of kings but he shakes his head and shoots at him.

"What the hell!?" (CG) Lelouch gasped as (CG) Jeremiah gets him out. Someone is seen in the crowd, she is slaughtering soldiers while roaring.

* * *

(Marvel) Kallen quickly finds a shirt in the clothes store because she was wearing a state penitentiary uniform. She quickly walks out of the store while looking at the pictures of (CG) Lelouch which she chuckles because a guy like him would never rule the world. (Marvel) Kallen hears nearby screaming and runs outside to see (Marvel) Lelouch shooting at the soldiers. The serial killer grins maniacally at the carnage she is looking because once again, that feeling is back to her. The soldiers spot (Marvel) Kallen.

"Hey, your suppose to be in prison!" He yelled as he moves past the running people and pulls out a prod. (Marvel) Kallen walks towards him and his men, she transforms to her Carnage form and her hands form into axes. She swings them and slices the soldier in half while another shoots at her but fails as she spawns a symbiote spike from her back which impales him then throws him away. A tank nearby notices what's going on and fires at her but (Marvel) Kallen shoots a web at the round then swings it back at the tank which hits it on impact and explodes. Another soldier runs up to her with a shotgun causing (Marvel) Kallen to turn around to grab him and tears him apart. (Marvel) Kallen and (Marvel) Lelouch continue to wreck havoc as a sniper is sent to take them out.

The snipers cross-hairs is on (Marvel) Kallen only to be grabbed by something which causes him to drop his sniper rifle and fall to his death. His killer is (Marvel) Rolo.

* * *

It hasn't been long to find out that (Marvel) Rolo found out he is in an alternate dimension where an evil version of Lelouch has taken over the world. He found this situation rather interesting for his taste because his Lelouch was incapable of this kind of magnitude. Something about this place has some kind of dark force written all over it and he could tell. (Marvel) Rolo quickly puts on his trademark trench coat and fedora to observe the world around. The scientist looks at the mirror and he seems to resemble Mr Fear. An explosion is heard which catches his attention so he moves up to see numerous dead soldiers.

"Telling by the way they were killed, Carnage is close by..." (Marvel) Kallen's way of killing was always known to be brutal and bloody, soldiers converge on his path and push him away from what's going on.

"I'm sorry sir but something is going on so please leave." He advised only for him to get lifted by (Marvel) Rolo's mechanical tentacles and throws him out of the way while another one tries to shoot him but another tentacle takes his gun and shoots him dead on the ground with it. (Marvel) Rolo commands his tentacles to pick up the weapons and fires it another group of soldiers who were retreating. He spots a sniper on top of a building so he climbs it and grabs the sniper then throws him into his death.

"Those soldiers who attacked the prison must have brought us here...but what is it? Wait a minute...Jeremiah, Lelouch, Shirley, Kallen, Euphemia and me...the numbers...six...sinister six! It appears our gunmen must have changed our roster though I prefer the original ones..." On the ground is another villain fighting for his life and is Jeremiah Gutwald aka Rhino.

* * *

(Marvel) Jeremiah runs through the soldiers as they finally realize that their General would tell them to rob a bank. His suit easily destroys a knight-mare frame and tears it to pieces then shoots a swarm of missiles at helicopter. He puts his suit on to full throttle which means double the speed, the rhino-mech suited man activates his horn and flattens a horde of BTR80's who were sent to stop him and rips apart a police car then use its ends as a punching glove as he leaps in the air and destroys a another knight-mare frame with them. A group of soldiers run towards him and fire their assault rifles but they are ineffective but annoying so (Marvel) Jeremiah activates his machine guns and mows all of them down.

"Puny pile of shits!" He sees (Marvel) Lelouch and (Marvel) Kallen fighting the army which this time they are about to call an airstrike at them The jets come rolling and he runs towards his fellow villains and catches them so he could cover them from the airstrike. Little does he know, a large shock wave pushes a group of soldiers on top of a building and he knows who it is.

The ray of concentrated air sends the jet flying in a spiral into a building right before it could unload its missiles while another is sliced in half by something flying in the air.

* * *

While being a professional, (Marvel) Euphemia has standards. Be polite, be efficient and plan to kill anyone you meet, especially when its a bunch of idiots who call themselves the black knights and call you a murderer and attack you for no reason. Black knight soldiers run towards her again only for her shoot her gauntlets at them which pushes them away from her. She charges her gauntlets for CQC and punches a soldier with them and sends him him flying, (Marvel) Euphemia trips another one then fires again which causes him to be sent flying towards his comrades.

She is being slowly surrounded.

"Better make an entrance!" (Marvel) Euphemia waits for them to stack up in the entrance of the alley and fires once again thus defeating the whole squad. She spots a jet that is about to hit (Marvel) Lelouch, (Marvel) Kallen, and (Marvel) Jeremiah so she shoots it down thus causing it to spiral out of control and hit a building. Another jet is about to make a run to them but gets sliced in half by something in the air.

* * *

The four jets get out of the Osaka airbase and attempt to do a strike on these five dubbed as "super villains" that are attacking the parade of their emperor. Little do they know that someone is picking up their signal. It is (Marvel) Shirley who got orders from a resistance leader who hired her to assemble the team. The jets disappear in the clouds which she follows them to. With the clouds, it makes a very easy advantage of aerial stealth especially when a fog is rolling. (Marvel) Shirely activates her flight helmet and follows them.

She sneaks up on the third jet and jumps on the cockpit which catches the pilot by surprise, the girl simply opens it and throws the pilot out while his friend shoots at her. (Marvel) Shirley rises and slices the next one in half with her wings. The remaining jets shoot flares to evade her and one of them hits her. They are about to do an airstrike on the villains so she uses her situation to continue falling, she gets closer to the second one while the first is shot down by by some kind of blast. Once the fire on her wings is gone, she activates them again and slices the jet in half.

(Marvel) Shirley continues falling but reactivates her wings and makes a landing in front of the three villains.

"So, did anyone see that?" She asks.

"Damn showoff." (Marvel) Jeremiah growled as he doesn't know someone with an RPG is on the rooftop but gets knocked away by (Marvel) Rolo's tentacles. He jumps off of the building and they all look at him.

"It appears fate has brought has brought all of you to whatever sent us here's doorstep..." He observed.

"And what makes you think that?" (Marvel) Lelouch asks.

"Well, it appears that we weren't executed and they didn't target the rest of the prisoners." (Marvel) Rolo explained.

"And he is right..." They all turn around to see Cornelia and the members of the resistance.

"I am the one who assembled you all...now follow me, we a lot of things I want to discuss to you."


End file.
